Summer Maladies
by EbonyOsmosis
Summary: Harry gets an unexpected guest, who has an even more unexpected story and condition. At any rate, it will certainly prove to be an interesting summer vacation. AU, a bit.


Ugh! I just keep adding to my story commitments! I'm such an irresponsible writer! xD Anyway, here's a bit of Harry Potter for you. Maybe some of my Gundam Wing fans are also HP fans, who knows. Anyway, hope you find some amusement from this. Lots of cliche in this one! =p

- - - -

Summer Maladies

Chapter 1: In Which Sevvy Comes'a Callin'

- - - -

The night was clear and cold, a penetrating bitter wind ripping through the birch trees planted along the sidewalks. A chill mist lightly coated everything under a layer of tiny water droplets. The dark London streets were empty, devoid of life and near silent in the late hour. The only sound that could be heard beyond the sweeping wind was a light scraping coming from somewhere within a subway station.

Deep within the underground station, sounds from the world above were muffled to nothing and the lightest sound from the dark tunnels echoed ominously. Somewhere within an old unused tunnel track, the sound of dragging and stumbling footsteps became clearer as they neared a station platform. As a figure emerged from the tunnel, a wane light from a flickering lamp fell upon his battered body.

He was a boy no more than sixteen, a ragged black cloak clutched around his shoulders in a feeble attempt to keep out the cold. His bare feet made quiet padding sounds every time he took a step, leaving small spots of blood every few inches. His eyes darted about madly, widening at every little sound. Various wounds and bruises covered his body, and his entire left shoulder all the way down to his wrist had been burned terribly. His hair lay in disarray, dirty strands hanging around his face and tickling the back of his neck.

He shivered, both from cold and fear, and pulled the tattered cloak closer around his shoulders. His heavy ragged breathing echoed through the tunnels strangely, occasionally punctuated by harsh coughing, which tore at his throat painfully. Upon reaching the platform, which was about four feet above the tracks, he stared at the stairwells beyond his reach with an innocently confused look. The boy slowly fell to his knees, curling into a tight ball against the wall, ignoring the harsh gravel that pressed into his skin through the cloak.

A tired voice left his cracked lips. "S...seh...Severus..."

Somewhere miles away, someone awoke with a start as a dormant tracking spell activated.

- - - - -

Harry yawned widely as someone gently yet urgently shook him awake. He reached out a hand and fumbled it along the nightstand, finally grabbing his glasses and putting them on. He sat up, squinting his eyes against the light of his room. He looked around, confused for a moment, before he remembered that he was in his godfather's house. After dying, Sirius' house had been left to Harry. He now lived in Number 12 Grimmauld Place during half of his summer, and the other half would be spent with Ron and Hermione at the Burrow.

It struck him that someone had brought him forth from sleep, and he looked up, meeting the worried face of his transfigurations teacher, Professor McGonagall. Her lips were pursed in a frown. "Professor?" he asked in confusion. While it was not unheard of for someone to pop in at random, seeing as the house was the meeting place of the Order, it was a bit more uncommon for someone to show up while he was sleeping in the middle of the night. It usually meant trouble.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you at this late hour, Potter." Harry took a glance at the clock at his nightstand, which read 2:07 A.M. "I'm afraid something's happened, and we need a little help on your part."

Harry frowned, worried now. "Why? What happened?"

"Well... some time ago, near the beginning of the summer, Draco Malfoy went missing. A tracking spell finally activated just a moment ago, and he's been found."

Yes, he'd heard of how the young Malfoy had disappeared without a trace. But what did the Order want him to do about it now that he'd been found? And why was the Order concerned with Malfoy in the first place?

"He's at risk. He does not have anywhere to go at the moment, and we do hope you'll let him stay here until he recovers..."

"Recovers? What happened to him?" Harry asked curiously, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I'm afraid we haven't gotten an accurate estimation as to the extent of the wounds, but he is in very bad condition, from what Severus told me."

Harry took a moment to think it out. The general animosity between the two had dwindled slightly, but it was still a far-fetched idea to think he'd welcome Malfoy in his home... But he couldn't turn the other boy away when he had nowhere else to go, not to mention hurt so severely. He'd allow it, but he wanted some answers.

"He can stay here. But why isn't he being taken to St. Mungo's? Why's it so important that no one knows where he is?"

The professor was silent for a moment, before she let out a sigh and sat on the bed. "I suppose you have a right to know, since you're letting him stay here. Malfoy is an agent for our cause, Harry. He has been for two years now. I can only assume his position was discovered and he was taken by the Death Eaters. He must have escaped. If people find out he's alive, it could very well mean they'll come back for him and finish what they started."

Harry sat in shocked silence, staring at McGonagall. Malfoy? A spy for the light side? "But... but-"

"Why was he so cruel to you and your friends? He's had to carefully perfect a mask his entire life. If he's anything other then cruel to you, his father hears of it, and it certainly spells trouble for young Malfoy. His first assignment was to befriend you, but when that fell through, his father insisted on him making trouble for you."

Harry opened and closed his mouth several times before biting his lip. This was so much conflicting information at once. The image of the stuck up, cowardly, rude, pompous Draco Malfoy was shattered by the new thought of him being a spy, and not meaning any of the things he'd said... Part of him wanted to think it was some sort of deception from Malfoy, but the other part wanted to trust what his Professor was telling him as the truth...

They both looked towards the door when they heard the sound of flames roaring in the front room downstairs as someone floo'd in. McGonagall was out the door in a flash; Harry hot on her heals. They finally reached the bottom of the stairs, and Harry looked up, breath catching slightly in his throat. Severus Snape stood before the fireplace, a bit of soot lingering on his robes and a pale figure in his arms.

He held Draco bridal style, wrapped in a dirty and torn cloak, hiding his naked body and many injuries. The boy's head rested against Snape's shoulder, blonde hair dirty and lying in disarray. Snape looked stony faced, but that didn't quite hide the worry Harry saw behind the cold mask. "Minerva, please contact Madam Pomfrey and ask her to get here as soon as possible."

McGonagall nodded and hurried to the fireplace as Harry gestured Snape to an empty bedroom on the first floor. Neither said a word as Severus strode forward quickly, following Harry into the spare room and gently lying the boy down onto the bed. He quickly conjured a table near the bed, as well as a bowl of water, a towel, and bandages. He relied on Madam Pomfrey bringing the rest.

Almost immediately after the bandages appeared, said nurse came hurrying into the room, worry blossoming anew on her face as she saw the prone figure on the bed. Harry and Severus stepped away to give her some room and she immediately set to work, even though she was still clad in her nightgown and a hastily fastened robe. It spoke of how fast she'd jumped to help an injured student, even in the middle of the night. She had brought a satchel of supplies with her, mostly consisting of various potions and salves. She ushered the two out of the room hastily and closed the door, where McGonagall was waiting in the hallway.

Harry looked between the cold potions master and the transfigurations professor, feeling awkward having two of his teachers in his house, especially Snape. "Erm... would you two... like anything to drink?"

- - - - -

Harry moved about the kitchen uneasily while the kettle on the stove heated up. He had thought about going upstairs to get his wand and heat up the water using magic, but some things were just comforting to perform the muggle way. Even more things were just instinct after having done them without magic for so long. Beyond the kitchen, Snape and McGonagall were in the other room talking in low voices, obviously discussing what would be done about the situation. He picked up the kettle and turned off the stove, pouring steaming tea into three different mugs. He got out a tray and loaded it with the tea, some cream, and sugar.

When Harry stepped out of the kitchen, the two became quiet as he set the tray on the coffee table. Snape was in an armchair while McGonagall sat on the couch. Harry took the remaining armchair, adding a bit of sugar to his tea. They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity, until the old nurse finally emerged from the bedroom, carrying her satchel. "Well, he'll be alright, with proper rest and time. Don't bother trying to talk to him now; he's asleep with a dreamless sleep potion and will be out for a while. If his condition worsens call me, I've left several potions in his room if he needs them," she explained to them. She heaved a sigh and took a worried glance towards the hallway, obviously thinking of the battered student within. She turned back to them suddenly. "Well, if there's nothing else for now?"

"Thank you very much for coming on such short notice, Poppy," Minerva said in gratitude, standing up to accompany the nurse over to the fireplace. They exchanged a few more words before Madam Pomfrey took her leave, speaking the name of her quarters back at Hogwarts before disappearing into the flames.

The transfigurations professor cleared her throat and faced the other two. "Well, I must be going. Potter, contact me if you need anything, and thank you very much, dear." Harry smiled weakly and nodded, watching as she left. When it was just he and Snape, Harry got a nervous feeling in his gut. He looked up at the dark haired man. Surprisingly, he had no look of hate or anger, but a calm air about him.

"I will be back in the morning to check on Draco and make sure he's alright." Harry nodded mutely, feeling awkward. Snape turned on his heel and strode towards the fireplace, stopping for a moment. He looked back the boy, an odd look on his face. "Potter... Thank you." With that, he departed, leaving no more room for conversation. Harry stood dumbfounded, watching as the fire died away in Snape's wake.

- - - - -

When Harry awoke the next morning, a little more aware and better rested, he thought back to the events of last night. "Was it all a dream? It was so weird..." First of all, Professor McGonagall had randomly showed up at two in the morning, claiming Draco Malfoy to be a spy for the light side. Snape had come along, toting and injured Malfoy and had thanked him just before he left... Harry found it hard to believe, and was wondering if it really was some farfetched dream.

He stood up, clad in pajama bottoms and a t-shirt, and made his way to the spare bedroom. Pausing before the door, he gave a bit of a knock before entering. It wasn't so much of a shock to see Draco Malfoy sitting in the bed, but what was really weird, was when the blonde looked up and smiled at Harry cheerfully, which _really _weirded him out. "Hullo. I hope I'm not imposing, as I can't seem to remember how I got here," he said curiously, as if he'd misplaced his keys. "I don't think we've met."

Harry, too dumbfounded to speak, stared silently at the Slytherin for several moments. He took the time to observe Draco's condition. He was clad only in a pair of pajama bottoms. Most of his torso was wrapped in bandages, along with his left collarbone, shoulder and entire arm. Some still healing bruises dotted his pale skin, standing out starkly. "You... you don't remember me?"

"So we have met? I'm afraid I can't put a name to your face..."

Harry bit his lip, utterly confused as how to handle the situation. "I'm Harry Potter."

The smile still hadn't left Draco's face. "Hello Harry, I'm..." His eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Come to think of it, I can't remember my name either."

"Your name's Draco Malfoy," Harry told him hesitantly.

"Oh, great! I kind of like the sound of that, actually," the blonde mused, tapping his chin in thought. "Yes, yes, it'll do. I hate to ask, but I'm rather starved..."

"Oh," Harry uttered, surprised. "Right, breakfast. Would you like it in here or...?"

Draco looked down at his legs, as if he could assess his ability to walk just by a quick glance. "I seem quite banged up, but I think I feel well enough to get out of bed," he said in finality, pushing back the blankets. Harry stood awkwardly for a few moments watching his nemesis move gingerly, before his brain woke up and he moved forward to help. Once Draco was up on his feet, he seemed steady enough, but Harry stuck close enough to catch him should the need arise. He was still a little bugged out from the situation. Seeing Malfoy smile and address him happily was utterly surreal, and it made Harry wonder if the whole night _had_ been a dream after all and he was still currently _in _it.

When they arrived at the kitchen, the dark haired boy showed his guest to a chair and moved to the stove to start breakfast. The blonde sat at the kitchen table, observing his surroundings with great interest as Harry prepared the food. He made sure to cook up a good amount, enough for Draco to get his fill and some if Snape was hungry when he came over later. That thought gave him chills. He dreaded having to explain to the potions master that Draco could not remember anything, even though it wasn't his fault. Snape was fiercely protective of his godson, and to be the one to dish out this news made Harry fear for his life.

They ate accompanied by light chatter, a meal of bacon, eggs, and pancakes before them. Harry was reluctant to go too deep into any part of the conversation. What if Draco asked what he'd been like? Harry didn't fancy telling the blonde he'd acted like a stuck-up prat most of the time. But then again, hadn't that all been an act? He'd find out soon enough, someone had just stepped out of the fireplace. "We're in here," Harry called out reluctantly, hearing those footsteps pause and change direction. Snape stood in the doorway, looking at his godson with a bit of relief to see him up and about. "Hello professor," the dark haired boy greeted sullenly. "Hungry?"

"Hello there," Draco chirped, turning around to smile at their guest. "Fancy to meet you."

While Snape's eyebrows shot up in surprise, Harry held his hands up to get the man's attention. "Uh, professor, there's something a bit wrong. You see, he uh... he can't remember anything..."

"At all," Draco chipped in, still looking peachy. "So I'm afraid I don't recall your name."

"Malfoy- erm, I mean, Draco, this is our potions teacher and your godfather, Severus Snape," Harry supplied for the still stunned man. "Professor, would you like to talk about this over breakfast? I made enough," he offered hesitantly, trying to lessen the blow for the man. He didn't like Snape all that much, but he knew things must have been really hard on him right now. His natural instinct was to help him out, and try to make things a little easier for them both, no matter how hard they'd tried to make him miserable at school.

For a few moments, the pale man didn't say anything, merely stared at them both in a rare moment of speechlessness. Finally, he cleared his throat. "Breakfast- yes, yes of course," he replied a bit awkwardly, moving forward to sit at the table. Draco smiled keenly and passed the plate of pancakes, followed by the syrup. He talked happily to Severus as he continued his own breakfast, slowly drawing the man into conversation. Harry discreetly watched the two as he sliced up a second helping of pancakes, still feeling as if he'd been drop kicked into an alternate dimension. He had to wonder if this blank slate personality was what Malfoy would have been like had he _not _been raised a Malfoy. If he hadn't been brought up while being taught the ways of the noble pureblood, influenced by his father's association with dark magic.

Although McGonagall had told him the years of 'scarhead!' had been a finely crafted cover, Harry had to wonder how much was real and how much wasn't. Being raised in such a family must have left him hardened to some degree, but to what point was it just a farce to fool his father and the other Death Eaters? Could they have even been friends? But there were so many factors to that question, like how Slytherin house had affected his personality, what if he'd been raised differently, what if he wasn't a spy pretending to be a prat, what if they weren't in such dark times and what if they were all just normal kids growing up? These were things he'd never know, and it would be even harder to know Malfoy's real personality because of the memory loss on top of everything else.

"Harry?"

The dark haired boy looked up in surprise when he realized they were both looking at him, and Malfoy had used his first name which was beyond weird. "Um, sorry?" he replied intelligently, feeling his face heat up.

Snape looked a bit annoyed with him for zoning out, but Harry had to wonder if what bothered him most was not being able to take off points for lack of attention. "I _said _you should expect Poppy here soon to perform a second check on Draco. I'd like her opinion on how to proceed with this newest problem."

Harry was about to respond, but Draco beat him to the punch. "I'm sorry for being so much trouble," he told them sullenly, looking in particular at Harry. His eyes spoke of guilt, for making them go out of their way.

"Uh- no- no, it's no problem," Harry replied hurriedly, wanting to dispel that look of guilt. If Malfoy were acting as his usual self, he might have enjoyed the emotion coming from the blonde, but this happy, charming boy looking so downcast just tugged at Harry's heart strings. "It gets rather lonely here in the summer, so I don't mind company, really," he told Draco, seeing the other boy's face pick up.

"Okay," he said happily. "I still appreciate you letting me stay here, it's very nice of you. Right Sevvy?" he asked in his charming, boyish voice, turning to the older man.

Harry had to stifle his immediate reaction to laugh, especially when 'Sevvy' turned a glare at him, just _daring _Harry to let out even one peep out of line. "Yes, it is appreciated," he said stonily, but the dark haired boy could see real gratitude peeking out behind the scary potions master exterior.

"No problem," Harry repeated, feeling a smile tug at the corners or his lips. How interesting.

Snape sniffed and raised his nose just a fraction. "I'm afraid I have to take my leave earlier than expected, as I must report this development to the headmaster." He turned his attention to Draco, idly waving his wand at his emptied plate so that it cleaned itself and returned to the cabinet above the counter. "I brought you some clothing since you'll be staying here for some time. I left it in front of the fire place, you'll see it there. Potter, I'll be back later in the morning with Poppy," he said, standing up from the table. He looked hesitant, but opened his mouth after a few moments. "...Thank you for breakfast," he said stubbornly, taking his leave.

"Bye Sevvy!" Draco called, chuckling when he heard a barely audible grumble from the man just before the shout of 'Dumbledore's office!' carried him away.

Harry finally allowed himself a bit of a laugh over the silly nickname, the likes of which he'd never associate with the dark potions master. "You know, I think you're the only person on earth who could get away with calling him that."

Draco grinned cheekily, seemingly aware of the effect of the nickname. "I gathered that much by the way he looked at you after I said it. It was rather funny."

Harry couldn't help but agree. Even the glare that usually sent shivers down the spines of mortal men had seemed much less daunting when his mind supplied the name 'Sevvy' rather than 'Snape.' The world worked in mysterious ways, as he'd seen plenty of times before, so he chalked it up to another one of those funny things in life that threw you for a loop. He actually couldn't wait 'til the next time Snape was referred to as 'Sevvy.' _I'm getting quite devious in my old age, _Harry thought with a smirk, finishing off his bacon.

_End Chapter 1_

- - - -

Yeah, yeah, I went with the cliché and totally improbable plot of Draco being a spy for the light. YES I WENT THERE. But I don't care. After watching the Half Blood Prince movie today, I pulled out my old Harry Potter writings and touched this one up a bit, adding to it here and there and fixing some parts. With this and my upcoming Fullmetal Alchemist fic, you guys will finally see a bit of variety from me, rather than just Gundam Wing.


End file.
